Le Regard d'un Serpent
by nocti
Summary: UA Orochimaru, juste avant de fuir de Konoha, est parti avec Naruto Uzumaki, rebaptisé Orochiru. Entrainé à la guerre, lui et Orochimaru vont tout faire pour détruire Konoha. Enfin, peutêtre que quelqu'un le fera retourner à la Lumière... Reprise! MAJ


Title: **Le Regard d'un Serpent**  
Category: Anime/Manga » Naruto  
Author: nocti  
Language: French, Rating: Fiction Rated: M  
Genre: Adventure/Mystery

**Chapter 1: **Tu ne peux pas me tuer !

Auteur : nocti

Rating : M

Résumé :

[UA]. Après avoir été découvert par Sandaime Hokage, Orochimaru prend la fuite et part de Konoha. Mais si, au moment de quitter Konoha, il décidait de s'enfuir avec Naruto ?

Prologue

Sarutobi esquiva le kunaï aisément. Le piège était bien trop prévisible pour lui, il était supris par l'amateurisme de la cachette, vu la difficulté de la cachette. Enfin, ne disait-on pas que les choses les plus simples ne sont pas à la portée de tout le monde ? Bien sûr il aurait du voir, que son meilleur élève avait mal tourné. Jiraiya-kun le lui avait déjà rapporté à plusieurs fois, mais il n'en avait pas cru une seule parole. Le ninja avait toujours été quelque peu jaloux d'Orochimaru, il avait du succès en ninjutsu et avec les femmes. Il était également que Sarutobi l'avait un peu plus pris en charge que l'homme aux cheveux blancs. Oui, il est vrai qu'il aurait du le voir.

Le sous-sol puait. L'odeur des rats morts, parfois mêlés aux divers corps de soldats qui n'avaient ni parents, ni honneur étaient entassés, se décomposant sur le sol humide des égouts. Il avait vraiment trouvé une excellente cachette. Il arriva devant la seule et unique porte de ce profond couloir. Il ordonna à ces deux ANBU de ce mettre de côté, ordre qu'ils accomplirent en vitesse. Il effectua une série de sceaux, et la porte explosa dans un bruit sec. Les trois ninjas entrèrent.

La pièce était grande, et remplie de flacons à consistance douteuse. Des résidus de chaires humaines étaient entassés sur un coin. Au fond de la pièce, un homme effectuait une série de test sur quelque chose qui devait être sans doute un nouveau cadavre. On pouvait entendre faiblement le son d'une petite radio de métal, extrêmement rouillée avec le temps.

Orochimaru se retourna. Son teint était incroyablement pâle, et des cernes violettes se pliaient sous ses yeux. Oui, Sandaime le savait, Orochimaru était insomniaque, mais cela rendait son aspect encore plus terrifiant que d'habitude, surtout quand il couplait cela à ses deux kunaï accrochés à ses oreilles. C'était vraiment quelqu'un de sadique, mais il avait cru, ou plutôt refusé de voir la vérité...

-Toi…

Le Sannin se mit à rire. Un faux rire jaune, comme il en faisait tellement ces dernies mois.

-Sarutobi-sensei. Vous êtes finalement arrivée jusqu'à moi. J'avais espéré que vous tomberiez dans mes pièges…Je me réjouis cependant de savoir que sur les quinze ANBU, il n'en reste plus que deux. Oh, mais je vois que tu es là, Anko-chan…

Le ninja tressaillit sous son masque. Cet homme la dégoutait vraiment. Elle ne lui pardonnerait jamais de l'avoir laissé tomber, de l'avoir traité comme un vulgaire déchet...

-Tu as donc survécu, petite Anko ? Tu auras été ma seule cobaye encore vivante…Après tout peut-être étais-tu intéressante comme être humain…

-Salaud! Je te pardonnerai jamais l'affront que tu m'as fait, hurla-t-elle en lui lançant un kunai qu'il para sans aucune difficulté.

Son ton était sadique, et une lueur inhabituelle pétillait dans ses yeux. Sarutobi serra les poings. Il devait faire son devoir.

-Orochimaru, dit le vieil homme. Est-ce que c'est toi ? Toutes ces disparitions de Genins, Chûnins, Jônins…Pourquoi ?

Orochimaru soupira.

-Je savais que vous ne comprendriez pas, sensei. Les forces de Konoha sont en train de faiblir. Vos pitoyables kunoichi s'intéressent plus aux jeunes qu'au Ninjustsu. Vous le savez, sensei. Le talent se perd. C'est pourquoi je fais tout ça. Je réinstaurerai bientôt les anciennes règles, du temps de Shodai et Nidaime Hokage.

-…

-Je veux faire un mélange. Découvrir la vérité. Le premier qui a associé les sceaux au chakra. A créé le jutsu. Et bien, je veux faire exactement la même chose. Hélas, le temps m'est compté, et c'est pourquoi il me fallait un moyen de pouvoir m'attacher à cette terre…Pour toujours...

-Orochimaru…Le kinjutsu que tu développes, serait…

-Tout juste. Mais maintenant que tu m'as découvert, sensei, je vais devoir quitter ce village de merde. Mais sois-en sûr, abruti. La prochaine fois que je viendrais, je serai infiniment plus puissante et immortel. Et sois en sûr, je te tuerais toi et ta prétendue famille, cria le Sannin en crachant ces derniers mots.

-Hokage-sama ! Arrêtons-le !

Mais Orochimaru avait échangé son sourire narquois contre un nouveau masque de sadisme.

-Futon, Daitoppa !

Une vague de vent sortit de la bouche du vieux serpent, et envoya à terre les deux ANBU restant. Sarutobi sentit une larme couler sur son visage. Il allait faire ce qu'il fallait pour protéger Konoha.

-Kuchiyose no Jutsu !

Enma apparut. Sans attendre, il attaqua Orochimaru, qui esquiva habilement le geste. Mais c'était sans compter sur la souplesse du singe, qui lui attrapa les jambes. Le ninja était coincé.

-Vas-y ! Sarutobi ! C'est le moment !

Mais Hokage-sama ne réussit pas à bouger. Son corps ne répondait plus. Il vit son ancien disciple sourire, et lui sussurer ces mots qui lui firent plus mal qu'un shuriken en plein ventre.

-Sarutobi sensei, vieux fou : tu ne peux pas me tuer…Ton amour envers moi et plus grande que la haine que tu me portes…Tu ne peux rien contre moi, vieillard…

Son sang se glaça. Il sentit une lumière l'aveugler, et eut juste le temps de voir passer son élève, bouclant ainsi sa vie de ninja, et commençant celle de Nu-kennin…

Orochimarou courait. Décidément, le Sandaime et son vieux singe l'avaient ralenti plus que ce qu'il aurait voulu. Akatsuki l'attendait, et Sasori allait encore râler. Il planta l'épée de Kusanagi dans le dos du chûnin qui venait de se jeter sur lui, et la retira brutalement. Ce n'était après tout, qu'une victime de plus. Il allait enfin parvenir aux portes de Konoha no kuni, quand un détail attira son attention. La dernière allée de Konoha était très grande. Mais la plupart du temps, entièrement déserte, mis-à-part les quelques pitoyables ninjas gardiens, qui tremblaient au moindre genjutsu. Le Sannin tourna la tête. Plusieurs dizaines de villageois étaient réunis au centre de la rue, et frappaient violemment une petite forme orange qui essayait désespérément de se protéger. Orochimaru crut d'abord à une bête, comme un renard, et s'apprêta à repartir, lorsque tout à coup, la forme poussa un cri incroyablement fort et aigu. C'était un enfant.

Orochimaru sentit toute sa jeunesse se déferler dans son esprit. Les souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire. Il se faisait battre par les villageois de Konoha, avant de devenir l'homme respecté pour son génie. Il allait finalement intervenir, se disant que même s'il haïssait ce village plus que tout au monde, il ne devait pas laisser l'enfant mourir, mais c'est à ce moment-là qu'une chose incroyable se produisit : le garçon cria de colère, et aussitôt un immense chakra rouge se forma tout autour de lui : c'était le chakra du Démon Renard à Neuf Queues, le chakra de Kyûbi. L'enfant-renard sauta, et se déplaça à une vitesse fulgurante. Même Orochimaru n'égalait pas ce pouvoir et cette vitesse, il en était certain. Le Démon tua alors un à un chaque villageois ici présent, qui avait osé lever la main sur lui. Il le vit prendre sans pitié le cœur des habitants un à un, perforant leur poitrine

Orochimaru sentit le peu d'humainté qui restait en lui crier à l'injustice : comment son Maître, le Protecteur de Konoha, l'Ombre du Feu, le Hokage avait-il osé laisser ce pauvre enfant subir tous ces traitements, et qui sait depuis combien de temps !

L'enfant s'arrêta enfin, et sembla prendre conscience de ce qu'il avait fait. Il se mit à pleurer. L'esprit calculateur de Orochimaru se mit en marche, et lui dicta que c'étayit tout à son intérêt que l'enfant le suive. Il s'approcha du réceptacle de Kyûbi, et lui passa la main sous le menton. L'enfant releva la tête, et se mit à le fixer de ses yeux bleus. Ses habits couleur orange étaient incubés de sang, et son visage couvert de bleus.

- Bonsoir...Je m'appelle Orochimaru, et je suis un grand guerrier. Quel est ton nom ?

-J…Je…Je m'appelle Naruto, hésita l'enfant.

-Et bien, Naruto-kun. Voudrais-tu te venger de ce village qui t'as toujours haï et maltraité ?

-O..Oui, monsieur.

-Et bien viens avec moi ! Tu deviendras fort ! Plus fort que ce que tu pourras jamais souhaiter. Les gens trembleront rien qu'à ton nom, et d'ici quelques années, nous détruirons ce stupide village !

-Oui ! Je veux venir avec vous, monsieur !

-Bien ! Mais dorénavant, tu m'appelleras Père. Je serai ta figure paternelle, tu seras mon fils, et tu répondras au doux nom d'Orochiru.


End file.
